You are my parachute
by Eriko-sama
Summary: Je pars. Aujourd'hui, j'ai atteins la fin du premier livre de ma vie et j'entame le second. Et ce deuxième livre, il commence ainsi : "Sakura lève la tête, le regard heureux, le sourire radieux et les larmes salées du bonheur roulant sur ses joues." Je pars. Oui. Je recommence. Depuis le début. Je ne me retourne pas. Mon seul vœu est de trouver des réponses. La Vérité.


Bonjour, je me présente rapidement : Eriko, 17 ans. Je publie cette fanfiction qui est en fait une trèèèèèèèès vieille fanfiction que j'ai eu envie de dépoussiérée et remettre à jour. Elle est également publiée sur skyrock, le blog d'origine : Sakura-Memory-Pain. Je ne fais pas de description trop détaillée, tout est sur le blog.

J'annonce seulement le pairing : Pain x Sakura, et que nous sommes dans le monde ninja original de Kishimoto, durant la période entre Naruto et Naruto Shippuden. C'est-à-dire que Naruto et Jiraya ne sont pas encore revenu à Konoha.

J'ai pris des libertés concernant mes deux personnages principaux aux niveaux des histoires, passées et caractères. Je pars du principe que je ne suis pas Kishimoto et que je n'écris pas une fanfiction pour copier son style et ses personnages à lettre. Les personnages apparaitront donc selon l'idée que j'ai d'eux et de ma propre interprétation de l'oeuvre de Kishimoto.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

**CHAPITRE 1 : **

Une douce brise s'engouffre entre les feuilles, survole les fleurs épanouies des prés, se gorgeant de leur odeur, et caresse mon corps allongé dans l'herbe de la montagne des Hokage, qui surplombe le village. Mon regard menthe fixe les nuages blancs qui se baladent parfois dans le ciel bleu, et mes mains caressent doucement l'herbe verte. Je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, personne ne m'attend à la maison.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'air doux, suivi par de candides hurlements de joies et des bruits irréguliers de petits pieds qui courent sur un plancher de bois. Les gamins sortent de l'académie, et se précipitent vers leurs parents en souriant de toutes leurs dents, leur montrant un bandeau frontal avec le signe de Konoha gravé sur la plaque de fer. Je souris tristement.

Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de Genin. À ce moment-là, j'étais heureuse, j'étais amoureuse, j'avais des parents. J'avais une vie. Je soupire. Comment cela se fait que ma vie est changée à ce point ? Sasuke n'est plus là. Naruto est parti en entraînement avec Jiraya-sama. Et moi, je suis là. Dorénavant orpheline, toujours ninja, chef d'escouade ANBU, jeune prodige des forces spéciales. Tsunade-sama a fini mon entrainement depuis 1 an.

Je me lève et regarde le village en dessous de moi. Des maisons, le bâtiment de l'Hokage, les murailles aussi hautes qu'épaisses et les énormes portes se trouvant à chaque point cardinal. Une lassitude profonde m'envahie. Où sont passé la joie et l'amour que la simple évocation de mon village faisaient retentir au plus profond de mon être ? Parties, envolées, évaporées. L'envie de courir loin d'ici me serre le cœur si fort que je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Qui aurait un jour cru que ce village aux apparences si sereine et honnête cachait en réalité plus d'un terrible secret ? Pas moi en tous cas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour.

Je soupire une seconde fois. Pas la peine de ressasser le passé, cela ne changera rien. Me remuant un peu, je prend ma décision. C'est ce soir, ou jamais. Je déambule pendant des heures dans les rues de Konoha, effaçant tous les sentiments que chaque lieu m'évoque. J'écrase mes regrets, mes remords, mes doutes, mes larmes et mes sourires. Je démens tous les mensonges, ne laissant que les vérités. Et souvent, ces vérités ne me laissent qu'un arrière-goût amer, celui de l'échec.

Les hommes parlent de leur dernière mission, les femmes discutent entre elles des dernières nouvelles et font les courses avec les enfants qui jouent au ninja. La vie semble si paisible que personne ne me croirait si je lui racontais ce que je sais.

J'arrive enfin à mon appartement. Les rideaux sont fermés. Sur le pas de ma porte, je sors la clé de ma poche. Alors que je m'apprête à insérer la clé dans la serrure, une voix m'appelle. Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la voix et regarde Ino courir vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds suivent le rythme effréné de sa course entre les villageois. Qu'a-t-elle donc ? Elle arrive enfin à ma hauteur et me tend une lettre, tout sourire. Intriguée, je prends la lettre et la regarde. A l'intérieur se trouve un papier blanc avec des écritures à l'encre noire ressemblant plus à des pattes de mouches qu'à des lettres. Aucun doute, c'est Naruto.

_« Coucou Sakura,  
>Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire avant ! Je m'entraine comme un fou pour pouvoir faire rentrer Sasuke. J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, toi et les autres. Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenue ANBU ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais devoir faire encore plus d'efforts ! Pas question de te laisser avancer sans moi ! C'est moi, le prochain Hokage ! Je dois te laisser, Ero-senin va m'apprendre une nouvelle technique !<br>Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part !_

_Naruto »_

Je souris tristement. Naruto… En relevant mon regard vers Ino, je la remercie doucement. Elle semble voir que quelque chose ne va pas, mais n'insiste pas.

**-** **Viens me voir si tu as besoin de parler**, me dit-elle tout de même.

J'acquiesce en silence et la regarde s'éloigner. Je soupire et regarde de nouveau la lettre de Naruto. Désolé. Je ne pourrais pas être là quand tu reviendras. Je dois partir. Tu ne comprendras surement pas, même si j'essaye de t'expliquer. Toi et Ino allaient être les seuls qui vont me manquer.

J'insère la clé dans la serrure et déverrouille la porte. L'intérieur de mon appartement est sombre. J'entre et allume la lumière. Il n'y a que deux étagères vides et une table déserte. Dans la cheminé, le feu est éteint et la cuisine vide, elle aussi. Je monte au premier étage et jette un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain qui est, elle aussi, vide. Dans ma chambre, seule une caisse en bois reste. Le lit est fait, l'armoire fermée, la télé éteinte avec la télécommande sur le meuble. Le plancher d'un bois clair est propre, sans une seule imperfection, comme neuf.

Je m'approche de la caisse en bois et la prends. Au rez-de-chaussée, je m'installe devant la cheminée. Je pose la caisse contenant tous mes souvenirs, mes diplômes, mes photos, mes vêtements et d'autres bricoles inutiles. Je mets le feu au papier journal. Je m'assois devant et y jette petit à petit le contenu de la caisse. Toutes raisons de vivre ont cessé d'exister depuis ce jour. Je croyais avoir choisi d'être ce que je suis devenue, mais non. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis. Je croyais être libre de mes choix, de pouvoir faire ce que bon me semblait si je le voulais. Mais la vérité est tombée. Depuis ce jour-là, ce fameux jour, j'ai compris. On dit toujours que c'est la vérité qui fait mal. Et bien c'est vrai.

_Haruno Sakura,  
>Ce que je devais être,<br>Ce que j'ai été,  
>Ce que je hais...<em>

Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Je regrette d'avoir était si naïve. D'avoir cru une seule seconde que j'étais libre. Sakura Haruno médecin ninja soi-disant impressionnante. J'avais risqué ma vie, je m'étais entraînée dur et je suis devenue forte. Tout ce que Konoha voulait. J'ai rempli à merveille ma mission. J'étais devenue celle qu'ils voulaient que je sois.

_Haruno Sakura,  
>Ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois,<br>Ce que j'ai été,  
>Ce que je vais quitter.<em>

Les heures défilent et je suis encore devant le feu qui meurt, à repenser à tout ce que j'ai vécu. La simple pensée d'avoir cru être celle que je voulais vraiment me donne la nausée.

Il doit être minuit. Je me lève et sors de ma sacoche une cape noire à capuche et l'enfile. Capuche sur la tête, je suis fin prête. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, je regarde une dernière fois le lieu qui m'a accueilli pendant ces deux dernières années. Le regard dur, je me détourne, faisant dos à tout mon passé, ne dirigeant mes pensées qu'en direction de l'avenir. Je ne dois pas douter. Je sors en refermant simplement la porte derrière moi. Inutile de la fermer, quand ils verront que j'ai disparu ils entreront, de force ou pas, dans l'appartement.

Je déambule dans les rues vides avec un seul but : la sortie nord de Konoha. Les maisons sont endormies, le village a sombré dans les bras de Morphée depuis longtemps. Je passe devant le banc où Sasuke m'avait assommé. Et c'est avec une pointe de soulagement que je me rend compte que je n'éprouve plus rien, si ce n'est une légère douleur à la nuque, souvenir d'un coup assez puissant qui m'avait laissé un bel hématome.

Je m'arrête devant les portes de Konoha. Je revois ma vie défilée devant mes yeux. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là, devant la porte qui me rallie à la liberté. Je sais que je me trouve à un tournant de ma vie, que la décision que je prendrais ce soir me changera complètement. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas un choix anodin, sans conséquences, un choix que je peux prendre à la légère. C'est la fin d'une période de ma vie, le commencement de la suite. Comme si je venais de finir un tome de ma vie, et que maintenant, je devais commencer un second livre. Je vais devoir me reconstruire, me redécouvrir, enchainer les échecs et les réussites. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, être déçue, être heureuse. C'est une nouvelle naissance qui s'offre à moi. Elle est devant moi, je n'ai qu'à l'attraper.

J'avance. Un pas. Deux pas. Je sors de Konoha. À peine ai-je un pied posé de l'autre côté de la muraille que je me mets à courir. Je cours à en perdre haleine. Je cours vers la liberté, vers mon avenir.

Le temps coule comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. Je ne prends pas compte du lieu, ni de la douleur de mes jambes, ni du temps qu'il puisse bien s'écouler. J'avance loin, toujours plus loin. Je lève la tête, le regard heureux, le sourire radieux et les larmes salées du bonheur roulant sur mes joues. Je cours toujours, à en perdre haleine. La liberté, elle me semble si près, je dois courir pour l'attraper, juste courir. Les paysages défilent devant mes yeux. Des champs, des forêts, des lacs. La route tourne à droite, je la suis. Sans jamais m'arrêter, si je le pouvais je le ferais : courir sans arrêt.

Mais mes jambes en décident autrement. Je finis par m'écrouler, les jambes tremblantes. Je regarde autour de moi. Étrangement, cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose. J'essaie de m'en souvenir, en vain. Ce lac m'est pourtant familier avec, en son centre, ce si grand arbre dénudé de feuilles. L'eau est bleu foncé, reflétant le ciel sombre de la nuit. Je m'assois au bord de l'eau. Cet élément m'a toujours apaisé. C'est doux, calme, fluide. Et la seconde d'après, elle se transforme en rapide, entrainant ses victimes vers le précipice de la mort.

Je tends mes mains au-dessus de l'étendue d'eau et bouge doucement mes doigts, comme un marionnettiste. Des fils d'eau s'élèvent alors lentement dans les airs, environ quelques centimètres au-dessus du lac. Je m'amuse avec. C'est assez délicat, il faut un bon contrôle du chakra. Mais une fois qu'on a le truc, on peut les faire tourner sur elles-mêmes, leur faisant faire des boucles gracieuses. Rapidement, mes gestes deviennent mécaniques. Je réfléchis.

Apparemment, je me suis dirigé vers le pays de la pluie qui est au Nord-Ouest du pays du Feu. Je suis surement à la frontière. Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que j'ai couru jusqu'au matin, car la douce lumière du soleil levant perce les nuages à quelques endroits.

Quelque chose me gêne. Et je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose qui me rattache encore à Konoha. Décidément, j'ai beau réfléchir, ce matin, rien ne me revient. Que ce soit sur ce lieu ou ce qui me rattache à Konoha, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Une brise fraiche et légère fait voleter mes cheveux mi- longs roses et mon corps est parcouru de petits frissons. Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment. La douce odeur de la rosée, le bruit mélodieux du vent dans la forêt. Tout ça, cela m'est si familier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose en rapport avec Konoha ? J'ai pourtant vérifié d'avoir tout pris dans mon sac…

D'un coup, mes yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur. Quelle idiote ! Cela parait si logique, si évident, maintenant. Je me lève d'un mouvement souple et rapide et concentre du chakra dans mes pieds. Je fais un pas en avant en posant mon pied droit sur l'eau, tenant en équilibre dessus. Doucement, j'avance vers le centre du lac.

Une fois que j'arrive, je dirige mes mains vers le haut de ma nuque et détache le nœud qui retient le bandeau de Konoha sur ma tête. Je le prends et le regarde longuement. Le lien, le seul lien qui me retient encore à Konoha, qui me lie à eux. De ma main gauche je prends un kunaï et raye d'un coup puissant le bandeau de toute sa longueur. Je tends ensuite mon bras devant moi et lâche le bandeau qui disparait rapidement dans les profondeurs du lac, tombant dans les abîmes de l'oubli.

Jamais je ne pourrais effacer mon passé, ni ce que ces gens ont fait de moi. Mais j'ai toujours le choix. Jusque-là, j'avais fait le choix d'ignorer le mauvais côté de chaque être humain qui m'était proche, j'avais fait le choix de me laisser manipuler. Cela serait de la mauvaise foi que de dire que je n'y étais pour rien, que ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'ai eu des occasions de m'en rendre compte, et pourtant j'ai détourné les yeux et souris. Mais maintenant, ce qui va changer, c'est le choix que j'ai fait cette nuit. Je suis consciente que mon choix est, encore une fois, orienté par Konoha, et que durant toute ma vie, jamais mon passé n'arrêtera d'influencer mes décisions et mon futur. C'est une partie de moi, de ce que je suis, et même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais jamais la renier. Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de libre à partir de maintenant, ce ne sont pas mes choix. C'est ma connaissance de moi-même et des causes qui me poussent à agir. J'ai conscience de ce qui me fait choisir une solution plutôt qu'une autre, et en ça, cela me rend libre.

Je me sens bien. Si bien. Plus rien ne pourrait gâcher ma joie. Je suis consciente de tout ce que j'ai abandonné et de tout ce que je risque, et alors ? Je mourrai peut-être, mais j'aurais fait ce que je voulais vraiment au moins une fois dans ma vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'ouvre une seconde fois mes yeux de surprise. Quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un est derrière moi. Son souffle caresse ma nuque et ses mains immobilisent les miennes dans mon dos. Je n'ose pas bouger. Son souffle est régulier, mesuré. Il n'est pas normal. En tant que medic-nin j'en suis sûre. La respiration a ses défauts, il est quasiment impossible de la maîtriser parfaitement. Mais...cette respiration. Elle paraît si...surnaturelle ?

-** Je te félicite, petite fleur. Tu as vraiment muri...**, murmure une voix grave et suave à mon oreille.

Comment… ? Je ne comprends pas. Qui est-ce ? Ses mains m'empêchent tout mouvement et sa tête dans mon cou tient la mienne immobile. J'ai muri ? Cela veut dire qu'il me connait ?

- **Qui es-tu ? Comment me connais-tu ?** je demande.

Aucune réponse. Juste un petit rire léger, un peu moqueur. Soudainement, tout mon corps se fige, un flash éblouissant m'étourdit un moment et un souvenir me revient violement. Je suis dans une forêt, essoufflée mais étrangement euphorique. Devant moi, je vois une silhouette de dos, un enfant, un garçon, roux. Il court, me tenant la main et rit doucement, un rire doux et amusé, légèrement moqueur.

- **Dépêche-toi Sakura ! **me disait-il.** Sinon on n'arrivera jamais à la maison avant la nuit.**

Je reviens à la réalité. Notre position n'a pas changé. Je me suis légèrement affaissé sur lui durant ma très courte absence. Je suis abasourdit. Que venait-il de se passer ? J'en ai une petite idée, mais pour l'instant, mon esprit est trop choqué pour accepter une telle chose.

Une main caresse tendrement mes cheveux et l'homme se détache doucement de moi, me laissant tenir debout seule. Je ne me retourne même pas. Aucun mot n'est échangé, rien. Et pourtant, je sais que cette personne me connait, que je l'ai connu, que pour une raison quelconque je ne m'en souviens pas et que surtout il ne me fera jamais de mal. C'est étrange cette impression de sécurité qui endort tous mes reflexes ninjas.

Sa présence disparait, et alors que je reviens à la réalité, je sens quelque chose contre mon oreille. Je passe ma main et voit dans ma paume un bourgeon de cerisier presque prêt à éclore encore attaché à un petit bout de tige. Je souris doucement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et le met dans un petit sac avant de reprendre ma route, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ce lac, persuadée qu'un jour, j'y reviendrais.

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne pense pas retrouver des lecteurs de la première version de cette fanfiction qui date énormément, mais j'espère tout de même que la réflexion lancée sur la liberté, qui un de mes thèmes principaux, vous a plu et que vous aimerez retrouver cette réflexion tout au long de la fanfiction en l'opposant à d'autres visions de la liberté. J'espère également que le personnage de Sakura vous plait. Evidement, elle sera loin de ce qu'est la Sakura de Kishimoto, mais il c'était évident : je lui ai créée un passé différent, une histoire différente et je n'ai pas la même vision que Kishimoto. Obligé que Sakura soit différente de celle de Kishimoto. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plait ou vous intrigue. A force d'avoir lu, lu et relu, je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de garder une vision neuve et nouvelle à chaque fois pour l'améliorer. Je pense que je l'ai un peu perdue sous les diverses réflexions qu'elle a sur sa liberté et son identité, mais je voulais vraiment mettre bien en évidence que ce n'était pas une fanfiction dénuée d'enjeux. En me lisant, gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est un peu de mon âme que je vous livre et que rien, même ce qui est maladroit, n'est là par hasard.<p>

Sur ce, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné l'envie de lire la suite. Je vous retrouve une prochaine fois pour le **Chapitre 2 : Alerte et Fuite**.


End file.
